claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Flora
Etymology フローラ transliterates from "Flora," from Latin flosis (flower). Roman goddess of beauty and flowers. Flora is physically very beautiful. Flora's nickname is often misunderstood as "cutting the wind." The Ediciones Glénat España translation, though it leaves out Flora's name (La que Corta el Viento),Claymore 9, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 050, p. 155 more accurately emphasizes that Flora is figuratively the "The Wind that Cuts"—the allusion is though one cannot see the wind, one can see its effect on the visible world. Appearance Dramatic heart-shaped face, framed with tendrils of curly hair, mid-back length. Taller than average. Her Spaulders held by a "ribbon and bow"Claymore DVD booklet, p. 32 Buckle.Claymore "Master Book Sequence 4," p. 12 Personality Diplomatic personality, even when imposing discipline on the Pieta Battle Group Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 166–167 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: A *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: B 'Class' Flora is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Instant Drawn Sword Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 'Technique' Instant Drawn Sword Attack enables Windcutter.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 'Evaluation' Organization notes instant sword technique with low Yoma Energy use. Also, her promoting awareness of responsibilities imposed on stronger warriors.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 History Early life unknown. 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to lead Team Flora: Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Carla (No. 39) and Clare (No. 47).Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 170–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 ' ' Quells mob with demonstration of Windcutter.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Flora fights the Armadillo Awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned on a rooftop by a technique resembling Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 24–28; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Armadillo then remote controls Carla to execute Team Flora. Clare "asks" Ilena for help. Ilena's arm, on its own volition, shatters the roof with Quick-sword, toppling everyone into the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 29–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When the head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 78–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 After the first engagement, Flora tries to mollify Undine by explaining Miria's strategy. Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing the fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Engagement II' In the manga, Flora appears in flashback. Miria has all warriors take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 ' ' The Northern Army invades Pieta. Lily and Wendy flee the Stegosaur Awakened. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur on the roof in the manga,Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 164–167. Or an alley in the anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Battle Group leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 184; Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Flora's sword appears in a graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 68 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North